


NBA Groupchat

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: Just short stories written in a chat-like format featuring some of my favorite NBA players.





	1. #ChinaKlay (Steph, Kevin, Dray, Zaza, Andre, Nick)

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly lost my muse for writing actual stories right now, so I figured that I'd try writing one of those 'groupchat' stories because I've seen a few done and people seem to like them. Also, if there are certain players or NBA related topics you'd like to see me write - leave me a comment and let me know.
> 
> Just in case you don't know what username belongs to who, here ya go: ChefCurry - Stephen Curry, SwagChamp - Nick Young, TheGoatZaza - Zaza Pachulia, Money23Green - Draymond Green, Iggydala - Andre Iguodala and CupcakeKD - Kevin Durant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph, KD, Dray, Andre, Nick and Zaza talk about Klay's trip to China, Nick Young being a dumbass, missing Klay and Kevin reveals he's dating Dray in the weirdest, most KD way ever.

ChefCurry: Have y'all seen any of the videos of Klay in China?

Money23Green: Yah, seen a vid on Instagram of Klay getting his ass beat at pop-a-shot. LMAO.

CupcakeKD: Oh yeah, saw that too. It was low-key one of the funniest things I've seen, tbh.

Money23Green: Still not funnier than the missed 360 dunk from last year though. -shrug emoji;

SwagChamp: I'm still mad that beige ass nigga ain't take me wit him.

Money23Green: Bruh, there's a reason Klay didn't want your "legalize cocaine" wildin' ass with him.

ChefCurry: ASDFGHJKL. OH MY GOD, DRAY. YOU CAN'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT.

CupcakeKD: I mean, Dray's not wrong tho.

Iggydala: For real though. Like I'm so glad ain't have to deal with your sloppy ass at the parade, Nick. Cause I'm sure I'd have beat your ass.

ChefCurry: Damn. Between you and Dray, y'all be on that savage shit today. Lord.

SwagChamp: You know what? Fuck all y'all I'm out.

TheGoatZaza: I miss Klay. :(

Money23Green: Issa mood.

ChefCurry: We all do, Zaza.

Iggydala: KLAY COME HOME. WE MISS YOU. I MISS YOU, ZAZA MISSES YOU, STEPH MISSES YOU, DRAY MISSES YOU. EVEN KEVIN'S SNAKE ASS MISSES YOU.

CupcakeKD: ...seriously? How you gonna do me like that, Dre?

Iggydala: Oh you know I got mad love for you, Slim. Just not as much as I do for Shaun, cause that's my guy.

CupcakeKD: Thanks Dre. :*

Money23Green: Ew. Y'alls on some homo shit. Gross.

CupcakeKD: That's not what you said you said last night. ;)

Iggydala: HA. I KNEW IT. I TOLD Y'ALL DRAY AND KD WERE FUCKING.

ChefCurry: ...And I'm out, cause all y'all weird af.


	2. Let the (Free Agency) games begin (DeMar, Kyle, DeMarcus, Jimmy, Anthony, Kyrie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demar, Kyle, Anthony, Jimmy, Kyrie and DeMarcus talk about free agency, Paul George and his documentary, the best NBA bromance, reminisce on the Rio Olympics and their shared hatred of PG, Russell Westbrook and LeBron James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you don't know what username belongs to who, here ya go.
> 
> JimmyBuckets: Jimmy Butler  
> KyLowFoSho: Kyle Lowry  
> DeMarioKart: DeMar DeRozan  
> BoogieCousins: DeMarcus Cousins  
> FearTheBrow: Anthony Davis  
> UncleDrew: Kyrie Irving

JimmyBuckets: Did y'all see PG's "free agency" special or?

KyLowFoSho: What I wanna know is how Paul even got his own documentary?

DeMarioKart: Last time I checked, he ain't on Bron's level. Dude calls himself "Playoff P" and scores 7 in a Game 7. Like foh nigga.

FearTheBrow: Least OKC ain't get swept by LeBron and his army of misfits in four games.

UncleDrew: OH SHIT. ANTHONY AIN'T PLAYIN'.

BoogieCousins: That's my boy. Love you, AD.

JimmyBuckets: Besides Klay and Steph, you and AD honestly have one of the best NBA bromances.

KyLowFoSho: ...Really? What about me and DeMar?

JimmyBuckets: Have you seen the video of AD and Boogie going through the haunted house together?! Anthony kept freaking out and holding onto DeMarcus. It's super cute, okay?

UncleDrew: I remember when we were on the plane to Rio back in 2016, Boogie and AD were sitting next to each other, holding hands and cuddling. It's pretty damn cute when two nearly seven foot tall men are acting like teenagers in love.

DeMarioKart: RIIIIIOOOOOO. Those were good times. Can't wait until 2020. We gone be wildin'.

KyLowForSho: YOU ALREADY KNOW!

BoogieCousins: Tokyo ain't ready for us.

FearTheBrow: PREACH.

JimmyBuckets: #SquadGoals. LOVE ALL YOU NIGGAS.  
...except for PG, Russ and Bron.

UncleDrew: When Jimmy Butler said, "I LOVE ALL YOU NIGGAS...except for PG, Russ and Bron." I felt that.

DeMarioKart: Kyrie, Oh my God! But for real though.

KyLowFoSho: Honestly tho.

BoogieCousins: That's a whole ass mood.


	3. We be wildin' in the off-season. (DeMarcus, Kevin, Jimmy, Kyrie, DeMar, Kyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Kyrie, DeMar, Kyle, DeMarcus and Jimmy discuss Collin Sexton being Kyrie's replacement, summer plans, their love lives, LeBron leaving in free agency and hooking Kevin up with a guy.

JimmyBuckets: Ky, Cleveland really went and drafted your clone.

UncleDrew: I ain't worried bout Collin Sexton. He wanna be me sooo bad. Even had to go and pick my old number too. LMAO.

DeMarioKart: Yikes. Imagine being Cleveland and really wasting your only draft pick on a knockoff Kyrie Irving. Not a good look.

BoogieCousins: I feel bad for my guy, Kev having to stay on the reject squad when Bron leaves.

KyLowFoSho: Seriously. K Love's an all-star and now he stuck with those clowns.

KLove: Thanks guys. Appreciate the support.

UncleDrew: You know we love you, dawg.

BoogieCousins: If I could, I'd totally bring you to NOLA.

DeMarioKart: Or you could come to Toronto with Kyle and me.

KyLowFoSho: ^^^ I second Demar's statement about coming to Toronto.

JimmyBuckets: Or you could come back to Minnesota. Would love to have an OG T-Wolf back. ;)

UncleDrew: *cough* Come to Boston. *cough*

KLove: You guys are the best. <3

JimmyBuckets: YO. I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA. We should all go on a roadtrip together.

KLove: I'm so down. Let's do this!

UncleDrew: Hell yeah. Count me in.

BoogieCousins: THIS IS GONNA BE SO LIT.

DeMarioKart: While Bron, PG, Melo and DWade doing their lame-ass 'banana boat' shit. We gone be having the time of our lives.

KyLowFoSho: Damn DeMar. God, I love when your savage side comes out. -heart eyes-

JimmyBuckets: Y'all cute af, I ain't even gonna lie.

KLove: DeMar and Kyle are the NBA power couple we all deserve.

BoogieCousins: Honestly tho.

DeMarioKart: Speaking of power couples, how are you and Gordon doing Ky?

UncleDrew: *blushes* Things are good with us. We've been working out together and helping each other recover from injury.

KyLowFoSho: Aw, that's so cute! I'm so happy for you.

BoogieCousins: Aye, all of us are currently dating someone. Me with Anthony, DeMar and Kyle, Kyrie and Gordon, Jimmy and Derrick. Now we gotta hook our guy Kev up.

DeMarioKart: I thought he was dating Klay?

KLove: No, Klay and I are not dating. We're just best friends.

JimmyBuckets: Mhm, that's what I said with Derrick. For the longest time I just denied my feelings for him, but at the end of the day - I knew where my heart lied.

KyLowFoSho: And that's how DeMar and I were for years. We always played up the, "We're brothers. He's my best friend." shit. But you know when the feelings are real.

DeMarioKart: My bae. <3

UncleDrew: If you ever need a wingman, let me know. You know I got you, bruh.

BoogieCousins: #OperationHookUpKev2k18

JimmyBuckets: YAAASSS. GOTTA HELP OUR GUY KEV GET LAID.

KLove: Oh my God...I can't with you guys, but I couldn't ask for a better group of friends.


	4. KD's back, back again. (Kevin, Steph, Dray, Andre, Klay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Dray, Klay, Andre and Steph talk about KD signing a new contract, bash on Paul George, their relationships and having the cutest NBA couples on their team.

CupcakeKD: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES?!

Cupcake KD: YA BOY JUST SIGNED A NEW TWO YEAR DEAL WITH A PLAYER OPTION.

KlayA11Day: Best news I heard all day!

ChefCurry: Happy for ya, bro. You earned that payday!

Iggydala: Oh yeah, we gotta go celebrate.

Money23Green: Aye. Workin' for that coin, bruh. I see you. Klay and I will be next to get that big payday. ;)

KlayA11Day: Hell yeah! #CashBrothers

CupcakeKD: Y'all see PG's clown ass do that stupid "free agency" special just to announce his return to OKC? Lmao.

Money23Green: Oh shit, Kev goin full savage mode. Isn't he the best when he's like this? -heart eyes;

ChefCurry: Gee Dray, for someone who claims not to have a thing for Kevin - you sure do have quite the hard-on for him. "Oh, doesn't Kev look good in this suit?", "Wow, what a great shot.", "Kevin is such a great passer."

Money23Green: Wow, Steph. I can't believe you gonna do me like this. Maybe I won't re-sign at all.

Iggydala: Oh shut your overdramatic donkey looking ass up. We all know you ain't going anywhere, especially since Kevin's still here.

Cupcake KD: Oh hush, Dray. You know I still love your crazy ass. :*

KlayA11Day: Still a better love story than Twilight.

ChefCurry: The love story we all deserve. Well, besides Klay and I. ;)

Iggydala: *clears throat* Can't forget about Shaun and I either.

CupcakeKD: The point is, we're not just the best team in the NBA but we got the cutest couples too.

Money 23Green: STRAIGHT FACTS.


	5. Warriors ruined the NBA, again. (DeMarcus, Klay, Steph, Draymond, Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klay, Kevin, Steph and Dray talk to the newest Warrior, DeMarcus about coming to the Bay, food and people complaining on social media about the team's success.

ChefCurry: Let me be the first to welcome you to the Bay. You're gonna love it here, brotha.

KlayA11Day: I'll let you in on all the best restaurants, Boogie. :) There's this joint in San Fran that has the best Korean BBQ, it's amazing.

Money23Green: Klay ain't lying either. His ability to find bomb-ass restaurants is unreal, second only to his 3 point shooting of course.

CupcakeKD: I remember a few days after I came to Oakland, Klay took me to this Mexican place and Holy shit, the food changed my life.

BoogieCousins: Haha. Y'all crazy af. Definitely excited join the team and help win more 'chips. Also, might have to have to take ya up on that offer about food, Klay.

KlayA11Day: Of course! I got you, big guy. When you get in the Bay, give me a call and we'll go grab a bite.

CupcakeKD: We're all excited to have you here, Boog. It's about damn time you got on a winning team.

Money23Green: Know what's the funniest part of us signing Boogie? Seeing everybody bitch about it.

CupcakeKD: For real, though. It's like they expected us to sit on our asses this offseason and do nothing. Like nah, that ain't how it work. Sorry. Keep crying though. Lmao.

BoogieCousins: Well maybe if these GM's and front offices put in as much effort to building y'alls shitty ass teams as these fans do bitching on social media then you'd probably have a good team.

Money23Green: FUCK. BOOGIE GOING HARD.

CupcakeKD: Yes! Get em, Boog! #SavageModeActivated

ChefCurry: Damn... Let the haters know, brotha.

KlayA11Day: DeMarcus Cousins bout to make the 29 other NBA teams who didn't even make him an offer in free agency look fucking stupid.

BoogieCousins: Y'all already know. ;) Time to get to work.


	6. I don't even know how to feel about this. (DeMar, Jimmy, Isaiah, Derrick, Kevin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeMar, Jimmy, Isaiah, Derrick and Kevin talk about being suddenly traded then having to immediately adjust to a new situation, give long-distance relationship advice and just are amazing, supportive friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, that DeMar DeRozan trade announcement literally broke my heart. So now I'm just gonna go into full on denial mode. Lmao.
> 
> Also, expect ever more Kyle/DeMar stories from me. Sorry not sorry.

DeMarioKart: Holy shit. Still can't believe this is real. Out of everyone on the Raptors, I didn't think it'd be me leaving.

ThatGuyIT: Damn, I feel for ya brodie. I know how it is. Going from being on top of the world in Boston and then got hurt. Went to the Cavs only to get shipped off at the trade deadline. Just when I'd thought LA was gonna be my new home, they pull the rug from under me too. Now, I'm in Denver and hope this is a fresh start.

KLove: I remember when Minnesota traded me in 2015. Even though towards the end of my time with the T-Wolves things hadn't ended well, it was still a shock when they sent me to Cleveland.

DRose: My heart goes out to you, little bro. It's always tough when you get traded but I promise it'll all work out. Call me whenever you need to talk, I'm always here for you.

JimmyBuckets: Same goes for me, Deebo. You're like family to me and I always got your back.

DeMarioKart: Thanks guys. Y'all are the best. What am I gonna do with Kyle now? God, my heart hurts so much...

DRose: You don't have to "do anything" with Kyle. Just because you both are gonna be in different places doesn't mean you have to end your relationship. I mean, look at Jimmy and I. Even when I went to New York and then Cleveland, we still stayed together - texting, phone calls, FaceTime those will all become your best friends. And just because y'all are apart now, things always have a funny way of coming full circle. You'll cross paths again.

JimmyBuckets: Derrick's right. Even though it's hard to maintain a long distance relationship, it can still be done. As long as you love each other and stay strong, you'll both be fine.

KLove: Spend all the time with him now that you can until you guys have to report to camp.

ThatGuyIT: Kev just hit the nail on the head. This summer should be solely dedicated to you and Kyle. Binge watch Netflix, go to the beach, take a road trip.

JimmyBuckets: Also, Derrick and I could double date with you two!

DRose: I definitely second this statement.

DeMarioKart: Sounds good. Once I take time to actually process this trade and get my head straight, we can start making plans.

KLove: Hey, don't get yourself down over this DeMar. This wasn't on you, you're a great player and Toronto will regret this decision in time.

ThatGuyIT: Kev's right ya know. Fuck Toronto for doing you like that. All you did from day one was ball out and they just throw you out like trash.

DRose: You deserved better, brodie. And it's a damn shame that loyalty isn't a valued trait anymore.

JimmyBuckets: You know what, Deebo? Think of this like a fresh start, just like Isaiah said. Go to San Antonio and ball out. Show Toronto how bad they screwed up.

DeMarioKart: Seriously, y'all are amazing friends. Always coming in clutch with that encouragement and advice when I need it most.

DRose: Hey, that's what friends are for and we ain't gonna let you fall. We got you always.


End file.
